Falto poco
by yuell-dream
Summary: Se lo dijo, por fin lo había hecho. Ahora el tenia que esperar su respuesta… pero como seria ¿buena o mala? Sabes... algunas palabras se dicen demasiado tarde.


_**Este es mi primer Oneshort espero les guste. Ojala me puedan dejar algun reviews. **_

**_Bueno ahora si, disfruten_**

___**Se lo dijo, por fin lo había hecho. Ahora el tenia que esperar su respuesta… **_

* * *

_________

_Estaba tan confundida_

_¡No quería perderte!_

_____________

El dijo "me gustas" y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensé saldría de mi cuerpo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y susurro "te amo" acto reflejo mis mejillas se encendieron a tal punto de quemarme. Mi cuerpo se tenso y me lengua me dio la espalda. No dije ni hice nada.

El sonrió, beso mi mejilla y partió, dejándome muda y helada en la puerta de mi casa.

Aun ahora acostada en mi cama continúo sin poder decir una palabra, los libros en los que guarde cada una de nuestras fotos se hallan tirados por toda mi habitación, cada uno de sus regalos, sus tarjetas… todo absolutamente todo se encuentra en algún punto del piso de mi cuarto.

Miles de imágenes se pelean por un poco de atención en mi cabeza, todos los momentos pasados con el, cada risa, cada lágrima.

Recordar el día en que lo conocí me roba una sonrisa. Era un viernes muy frió con indicioso de una pronta nevada, odiaba ese día, 9 de diciembre día en que mis padres había muerto. Como los pasados dos meses mi visita a su lapida no falto, pero a diferencia de la ultima vez no me quede mucho tiempo, el frió se adentraba entre mis abrigos y me golpeaba hasta los huesos lo que hizo que mi partida fuera demasiado temprana.

Frustrada y enojada conmigo por no soportar mantenerme por más tiempo comencé a caminar sin poner mucha atención a la dirección. Atravesé calles y pase por infinidad de viviendas antes de alzar la vista en busca de orientación. Me hallaba perdida. Me aterre por completo pero continué caminado, justo al dar vuelta en la esquina un edificio bastante grande y antiguo llamo mi atención, no tenia puertas sus entradas eran un par de arcos altos e intimidantes, dentro las luces se encontraban encendidas pero parecía estar solo o abandonado tal vez. Una gran avenida me apartaba del lugar, la calle estaba vacía de hecho ni un coche o personaba transitaba por el lugar.

Mientras atravesaba la calle, momentos vividos con mis padres llenaron de golpe mi mente y antes de siquiera darme cuenta me hallaba llorando, creía imposible tener lagrimas para derramar pero obviamente estaba equivocada pues entre mas las limpiaba mas desbordaba.

Entre en el frió lugar, no era una casa ni un edificio, estaba partido en dos extremidades y justo en el centro las vías de un tren abarcaban casi la mitad del espacio. A pesar de mi visión borrosa gracias al llanto, logre observar el pequeño reloj alzado en el centro fue entonces que comprendí que era una estación de tren, di un salto ante el susto, era media noche, no recordaba haber caminado tanto tiempo y ciertamente en el cementerio no había permanecido lo suficiente.

Estaba asustada y ansiaba como nunca antes a mis padres a mi lado, pero por otro lado también estaba cansada de llorar esperaba quedarme seca en algún momento pero no parecía suceder nunca, tenia suficiente de las miradas de lastima de todo aquel que la veía, quería que pararan de decirme "entiendo como debes de sentirte" por que no era cierto nadie entendía. Me sentía sola, seca y marchita, gracias a un estupido borracho que decidió que arrojar dos coches a una barranca era divertido mis padres habían muerto, así que nadie al que no le hubiese pasado lo mismo podía entender como me sentía.

Estaba harta de todo y todos, quería irme a algún lugar donde nadie me conociera, donde solo existieran mudos que desconocieran por completo mi historia. Ahora estaba enojada pero aun así las lagrimas continuaron saliendo lo cual me hizo enojar mas bufe en voz alta y me en senté de golpe en una de las bancas. Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Escondió tras las sombras y sentado del otro lado de la estación sobre una de las bancas se encontraba una perdona, un hombre para ser mas precisa. Me veía fijamente pero no de manera aterradora más bien interesada, me descoloco un poco pero no pude soportarle la mirada, el sonido del tren nos asusto a los dos pero enseguida un alivio me lleno y en mi cabeza se formo una idea.

El tren se detuvo expectante y entre en el, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea comenzar de nuevo, en otro lugar, con gente diferente… estaba solo, completamente vació. Al principio me preocupe pero recordé que ya era media noche supuse que no muchos viajaban a esas horas. Tome uno de los lugares y observe como las edificaciones desaparecían en el horizonte, mi mente me traiciono y me paso un recuento de todo lo vivido con mi padres así que de nuevo comencé a llorar ahora mas por impotencia que por tristeza.

¿Te encuentras bien? – me sobresalte, levante la mirada y lo vi, el chico que haces unos momentos me observaba con interés.

Si – susurre débilmente

No me lo parece – justo lo que me faltaba más compasión

Lo estoy, enserio – dije fríamente y desvié la mirada, el no dijo nada solo se sentó en el asiento continuo

No quiero parecer entrometido pero… por que alguien como tu tomaría un tren a esta hora –

¿Como yo? –

Si bueno tú sabes… una chica –

Si bueno tú no eres muy grande que digamos así que por que no te contestas tu –

Me mudo –

¿Te mudas? – examine, no tenia ninguna maleta

Si –

¿Y adonde vas? –

A cualquier lugar – su respuesta me sorprendió y dio mucho de que pensar – ahora crees que me puedas contestar tu

También me mudo – tal como yo el también se sorprendió

¿A algún lugar en especial? –

En realidad a donde sea –

Interesante quien lo diría, fue lo ultimo que pensé que contestarías… pero que grosero soy edward – dijo extendiendo su mano

Bella – conteste

Jamás olvidare ese día, en realidad ninguno se mudo, esa misma noche mi tía y su hermana nos buscaron como locos, los dos quedamos sorprendidos cuando nos enteramos que vivíamos cerca y que de hecho éramos alumnos de la misma escuela.

Nuestra "relación" comenzó de la manera mas extraña pero eso la hizo más interesante.

En la escuela compartíamos unas cuantas clases, pronto conocí a su familia y no puede dejar de preguntarme por que había tenido la necesidad de dejar la ciudad con una familia como la que tenia, sus dos hermano eran la clase mas extraña de "hermanos mayores" que puedes conocer, cada uno estaba mas loco que el otro pero ambos eran dueños de una sensibilidad y carácter envidiable. Su mama y su papa eran probablemente las personas mas amables que haya conocido en mi no tan larga vida.

_Edward… _- susurre débilmente y enseguida mis mejillas ardieron al recordar.

___________

_Estaba pensando… Cual seria tu respuesta hacia mis sentimientos_

_¿Buena? O ¿Mala? _

__________________

Sus mejillas se encendieron como cada vez que se avergüenza pero no dijo nada. Ya no había marcha atrás, por fin se lo había dicho. Ella no hizo nada, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos pero no se movió ni un centímetro, me aterro no recibir respuesta y me mataba la idea de que ella me rechazara así que me marche antes de que dijese o no algo.

Pero ahora a solo unas cuantas cuadras de ella me hallaba tentado de la manera mas dolorosa que se pueda sentir. Había pensado en tantas maneras de decírselo, pensaba llevarla a su restaurante favorito, comprarle un buen ramo de lilas –sus favoritas- tomar su mano después de cenar y decirle lo que tantas noches ensaye frente a mi espejo. Pero supuse que no me daría tiempo de decirle nada pues estaría regañándome por gastar demasiado dinero en el restaurante y en las flores y la atmósfera romántica se iría por la coladera. Así que cambien de opinión y lo hice espontáneamente cuando encontrara el momento y no se lo esperara.

No pude contener la risa al recordar sus muchos regaños en "gastos innecesarios". Como la primera vez que fuimos a cenar:

—¡He dicho que no!

—Vamos bella fui yo el que te invito

—Eso no importa, yo pagare la mitad —mantenía firmemente sus brazos cruzados

—No seas testaruda

—Y tu no seas terco, de ninguna manera dejare que pagues todo tu solo es demasiado dinero

—Bella por favor… —pedí débilmente pero ella negó con la cabeza —humm… oye no te enfades pero tienes algo en tus dientes

—¡¿Qué?! Por que no lo dijiste antes — su rostro se tiño de un adorable rojo mientras se levantaba de la mesa rápidamente y se dirigía al baño, sonreí, mi plan había funcionado.

—Señor su cuenta

—Muchas gracias — tome un billete de mi billetera y se lo entregue al mesero, a los pocos minutos regreso bella.

—Me metiste —me acuso

—Claro que no, yo vi algo pero tal vez _vi_ mal —me mordí la lengua conteniéndome la risa —Ahora si me disculpas soy yo el que necesita ir al baño — Me levante y divisé en mi camino al mesero entregándole la factura a bella, sonreí probablemente me esperara un buen regaño cuando regresara pero mi sorpresa fue cuando la sorprendí deslizando un billete en mi cartera —la cual había olvidado en la mesa— disimuladamente, pensé en decirle algo pero por su rostro cuando regrese a su lado supuse que era mejor para mi vida quedarme callado.

O cuando fuimos a un parque de diversiones juntos y compre un gran paquete de boletos para los dos.

—¡Estas loco como pudiste comprar tantos, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuanto gastaste!

—Bella sabes que el dinero no es problema para mi

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, como pudiste gastar tanto dinero en mi —Su seño se arrugaba disimuladamente cada vez que se enfadaba, sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y mordía su labio causando que se viese mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Quien dijo que los compre para ti… son para ambos—dije ahogando una carcajada, era enormemente adorable cuando se molestaba. Me fulmino con la mirada y solté la risa que tanto luche por guardar —No te enojes ¿si? Me perdonas — me acerque a ella y no puede evitar envolverla con mis brazos.

—Esta bien pero…. ¡Necesitare esto! —Con una habilidad que no conocía había sacado mi cartera de mi bolsillo trasero — de ahora en adelante y por el resto de esta semana seré yo quien pague por tu almuerzo en la escuela así que no necesitaras tu cartera por un tiempo — Dijo triunfalmente

Bufe —Bella necesitare dinero

Se río sarcásticamente— ¿Así? ¿Cómo para que?

—Humm…. ¿El autobús? —Dije inocentemente

—Ja ja muy gracioso Edward, desde hace años que tu no necesitas dinero para el autobús —No había notado que mis brazos seguían alrededor de su cintura, no los quite —¡Ahora saca un par de esos rollos que compraste y que empiece la diversión!

La sonrisa en mi rostro con cada uno de los recuerdos era mas ancha, solo Bella se enojaba por esa clase de cosas.

_____________

_Tal ves yo fui el que no se expreso bien_

_No te dije…_

_Que cada vez que te veía… mi corazón latía hasta ya no poder_

______________

No podía dormir, mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y la confusión insistía en permanecer conmigo.

¿Qué sentía yo por Edward? ¿Era solo amistad?

No, era algo más y lo sabia desde hace algún tiempo atrás. El siempre me abrazaba y me tomaba de la mano y eso siempre había sido normal para mí pues ambos éramos muy unidos pero llego un momento en que mi corazón se desbocaba cada vez que el me abrazaba o que cuando mis mejillas ardían cada vez que se inclinaba y me susurraba algo o aquellas veces que olvidaba por completo lo que iba a decir cuando lo miraba directamente a los ojos también cuando hacia instantáneamente se formara una sonrisa en mis labios con solo decir mi nombre y como olvidar lo que me hacia sentir cuando me defendía de los "buitres" – como el les llamaba – que buscaban algo mas que una simple amistad conmigo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bella

—Hermoso nombre, yo soy Mike —Me sonrió de una forma muy incomoda y retraso el saludo de mano mas de lo normal — Y dime, que hace una chica tan hermosa como tu en un lugar como este… y sola — No me agradaba para nada el tomo de voz que estaba utilizando

—Espero a alguien —dije mientras trataba de alejarme de el disimuladamente

— ¿En serio? ¿A quien? —Pregunto engreídamente

—A mi —Un par de brazos perfectamente conocidos me envolvieron por la cintura —Hola amor, disculpa la demora —susurro dulcemente en mi oído y yo comencé a hiperventilar — ¿Quien es tu amigo? — No podía articular palabra y no entendía por que.

—Me llamo Mike —contesto el otro rudamente

—Bueno "Mike" si nos disculpas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

—Si bueno yo ya me iba — y se marcho tan rápido como llego, Edward me soltó y yo me sentí vacía por alguna extraña razón.

— Gra-gracias —dije débilmente

—Cuando quieras, ahora ¿Vamos? — solo pude asistir

Eran muchos los detalles pero nunca entendí la razón y llego un momento en que me acostumbre a ese tipo de reacciones en mi ahora comienzo a entender que era algo mas, que significaba algo mas, mucho mas.

______________

_Este tipo de sentimiento es algo que no había sentido antes…_

_¿Qué es?_

__________________

Siempre intente protegerla de que no la lastimaran pero en algún momento eso cambio, ya no solo se trataba de que no le hirieran ahora me molestaba que otro hablara con ella, que tratara de acercársele, de tocarla. Y cuando pasaba la sangre me hervía y difícilmente me podía controlar.

Para Bella yo solo era muy sobre-protector pero ella no se daba cuanta de las verdaderas razones por las que me comportaba de esa manera frente sus "amigos" o frente a cualquier hombre que no fuera mi hermano.

—Oye ¿Tu eres amigo de Isabella Swan cierto?

—Por que lo preguntas

—Bueno… ella es bastante bonita ¿Crees que puedas presentármela? —Casi le salto encima

—¿Listo Edward? Oh lo siento lamento interrumpirlos —El muy idiota la estaba registrando de pies a cabeza

—No, no te preocupes soy Tyler mucho gusto….

—Bella —

— Hermoso nombre, perfecto para ti — No se de donde saque el control para no romperle la cara —Dime hermosa Bella ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un helado a algo por el estilo? — De no ser por que bella estaba entre nosotros el chico ya no tendría dedos.

—No puede —Gruñí

—Que tal el Viernes

—No —escupí

—Bueno ¿El sábado?

—Ocupada, de hecho para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo —Tome la mano de bella y la obligue a caminar hacia otra dirección.

—Oye eso ha sido grosero — Bufe y no dije nada, no podía si lo hacia solo saldrían insultos.

Como no lo había notado ella antes yo era tan obvio, mis celos, mi furia, todo eran una clara demostración de mis sentimientos. Pero claro bella siempre había sido muy despistada.

___________

_Siempre trate de ayudarte y protegerte…_

_Y todo por oír ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Eso me hacia feliz_

_________________

Siempre estuvo ahí, cuando me derrumbaba al acordarme de mis padres tenia un pañuelo cerca, su hombro y su camiseta los cuales me dejaba empapar con mis lagrimas, cuando me tropezaba con mis propios pies me tendía su mano para levantarme, cuando alguno de mis huesos salían lastimados o quebrados en mis valientes intentos de jugar algún deporte se la pasaba pegado a mi, cuidándome y protegiéndome de mi misma, cuando me obligaba a enfrentarme a un odioso bosque todo por encontrar el lugar perfecto para acampar me pedía perdón repetidamente, cuando al final salía con algún moretón o raspón.

—Te lo dije yo y el bosque no nos llevamos bien —refunfuñe

—No exageres Bella

—¡Que no exagere! ¡Sabes cuantas veces me he tropezado este día!

— 9 —dijo rápidamente aguantando la risa, me enoje y apresure el paso con tal de alcanzarlo, prepare mi pie, le daría un buen puntapié pero justo cuando mi pie había dejado de tocar la tierra el otro se atoro en una raíz. Cerré los ojos y puse las manos frente a mi para apaciguar la caída, mis rodillas tocaron primero el duro suelo y por ultimo mis manos tocaron la tierra encajándose en su camino un buen numero de piedras pequeñas pero molestas.

—AAAHH —Grite mis rodillas y brazos dolían

—¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

—Intentaba darte un pisotón — Soltó una fuerte carcajada, en ese momento dolía mas mi orgullo que mis heridas. Me levante ignorando su mano extendida y comencé a andar

—Bella, discúlpame ¿si? Lo siento eso fue grosero… ¡Hey! ¡Eso duele¡ —Sonreí ese pisotón seguramente me había dolido mas a mi que a el pero al menos había valido la pena.

No lo entiendo no se que es lo que en realidad siento.

___________

_Siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite… _

_Y creo que me gusta…._

_Pero es mucho mas fuerte._

________________

Es tan hermosa.

Sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche pero tan brillantes como el sol. De un color chocolate profundo y hipnótico, listos para atraparte y nuca dejar ir.

Sus mejillas suaves y perfectas, siempre envueltas en un delicado tono rojizo.

Su cabello castaño como el cobre, largo y suave poseedor de un delicado aroma a jazmín y fresillas.

Su cuerpo… sus piernas, su vientre, sus brazos, sus manos, cada una de sus cuervas todo era… perfecto.

Pero nada se compara a su sonrisa, no hay nada como ver como las comisuras de sus labios de alzan en la preciosa muestra de belleza. Yo podría morir fácilmente si pudiera verla sonreír todos los días.

___________

_Te veías tan bien cuando sonreías_

_no podía evitar sonrojarme _

_Y normalmente estaba muy confundido…._

__________________

Mis días no están completos si el no esta en ellos. Cuando esta junto a mi, me siento completa y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea. Cuando me toma de la mano tengo el valor suficiente para hacer lo que quiera.

Siempre pensé que el me trasmitía seguridad y confianza, después de tomo es mi mejor amigo pero… ahora entiendo que es algo diferente.

¿Pero que es?

_______________

_Últimamente con solo verlo _

_¡Me pongo muy feliz!_

_Y no se porque…._

___________________

¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?

¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

Ahhh era frustrante

Desearía tanto poder leerle el pensamiento.

______________

_Y ahora que sabe mis sentimientos _

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

* * *

Necesito entender lo que me pasa.

¡¡¡Quiero saberlo!!!

_____________

_Tengo que decirle lo que siento…_

_¡¡Pero mi corazón no lo entiende!!_

___________________

¿Y si hice mal?

Tal vez lo mejor era quedarme callado y guardarme mis sentimientos.

_____________

_¿Debería marcharme y dejarte atrás?_

_Solo quería que supieras lo que siento…._

________________-

Cuando se marcho, el corazón comenzó a dolerme en realidad cada vez que me apartaba de el un vació se sentía dentro. Me sentía incomoda e incompleta.

______________

_¡No quiero que se valla!_

_________________

¿Y si me dice que no siente lo mismo?

Se quedo tan callada… sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, su rostro solo mostraba sorpresa. Y yo huí con miedo a lo que me pudiera contestar.

Tal vez esta confundida… yo no quería entristecerla, no hay peor cosa que verla llorar.

_____________

_Solo quiero que seas feliz…_

_y si no estoy en esa opción será mejor que me valla_

________________-

Mi corazón….

Mis sonrojos…

Mi cuerpo…

Cada uno me lo decía pero yo era muy ciega y no veía lo obvio.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

___________

Y fue cuando comprendí……..

_________________

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Era un mensaje.

_Te veré en la plaza al medio día, frente a la fuente justo debajo de la torre. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. Por favor ve…_

_Bella _

Me levante muy temprano por la mañana me prepare y justo media hora antes de las 12 salí en su encuentro, estaba terriblemente nervioso y ansioso.

¿Qué será lo que tenga para decirme?

¿Y si me rechazaba? ¿Si me decía que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos?

Sacudí la cabeza no podía pensar en eso ahora. Entre en mi volvo y arranque más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando llegue la plaza estaba llena de gente, comprando en las pequeñas tiendas a sus alrededores, caminando a lo largo de la plaza o simplemente sentados disfrutando del sábado.

No había lugar para estacionar cerca. Dos cuadras detrás de la torre fue lo mas cerca que encontré y ya se me había hecho tarde. Corrí hacia la plaza pero había demasiada gente en las calles lo cual lo hacia mas difícil. No era mucho el trayecto pero el sol estaba pegando de golpe lo que hacia que la vista se me nublara a causa del sudor.

Solo una calle me separaba de la torre, solo una calle me separaba de ella… de su respuesta. Me pare en seco…

Y fue cuando la vi…

Hermosa como siempre, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos buscándome entre la multitud, estaba nerviosa se notaba aun a esta distancia. De pronto sus ojos encontraron los míos y mi respiración se detuvo.

Me sonrió y supe que no quería nada más en este mundo.

Corrí como nunca. Tenia que estar con ella.

Solo di dos pasos… y todo se volvió negro.

____________

_Ahora lo sabía_

_Por fin había comprendido_

________________

Esta ahí, parado frente a mi, perfecto como siempre. Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo después corrió sin detenerse a ver nada mas. Parpadee dos veces gire mi rostro y después de eso todo paso muy rápido.

Corrí aterrada, sin aliento y con un dolor agudo en el pecho.

—EDWARDDD¡¡¡¡¡¡

Estaba inconciente, su cuerpo lastimado y doblado de una forma que no debería estaba justo a mitad de la calle solo a algunos metros del culpable, la gente alrededor gritaba aterrada pero yo no tenia tiempo para eso.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —Se escuchaba decir a alguien a lo lejos

Tome su rostro y lo coloque en mis piernas. Esto estaba mal muy mal.

—No, no Edward abre los ojos, por favor ábrelos

—_Be-lla_….

—Si estoy aquí, edward estarás bien… abre los ojos por favor —La sangre ahora teñía el dorado natural de su cabello.

—No edward No…. Escúchame ya viene la ambulancia, aguanta

—_Be-lla…_

—Ed-ward po-r fav-vor —No podía ver las lagrimas no me lo permitían, no podía hablar el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba — ¡No me puedes dejar, no te lo permito! Ed-ward por favor mírame, abre tus ojos.

Su boca tocia sangre y su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, en medio de tanto dolor me mostraban lo mucho me que quería, sus verdes ojos tenia luz propia.

—_Be-lla te amo…. —_la carrera desbocada de su corazón ceso… dos latidos…solo dos latidos mas, sus ojos se cerraron y después….nada

—No no no ¡Edward! Por favor no ¡Te amo! Me oíste ¡Te amo! Escu-chame por favor —grite lo mas que pude, la sangre ahora se derramaba sobre su blanco rostro, con cuidado me acerque a el y delicadamente uní nuestros labios —_Te amo_

Fue un beso salado a causa de las lágrimas y la sangre, pero perfecto en toda sus facetas aun así ya era…. Demasiado tarde

—_Perdóname…_perdón por… tardarme tanto en descubrirlo…. _Te amo… Te amo…_

_Perdóname…._

_Te amo…_

Tal vez fue mi loca imaginación, tal vez ya estaba loca, tal vez solo tal vez había sido real por que por solo dos segundos pude ver a través del mar de lágrimas como aquellos perfectos labios que una vez me habían dicho "Te amo" se contorneaban en una delicada sonrisa.

* * *

— ¿Me escuchaste verdad? En aquel momento los escuchaste todo — Como si de una respuesta se tratara el viento eleve mi cabello, jugando con el — Aun sigo enojada contigo te dije que no podías dejarme sola y… lo hiciste, te fuiste — No había cumplido había prometido no llorar pero un par de lagrimas rebeldes habían salido, las limpie con la manga de mi blusa.

—¿Has visto a mis padres? Yo pienso que si… bueno de todos modos si los llegas a ver diles que los quiero… —el viento soplaba y golpeaba mi cuerpo delicadamente como el sentir de una caricia — Te extraño…mucho —Y ya no aguante mas las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a montones —Lo siento se que no te gusta verme llorar —sonreí secamente —Recuerdas que me decías que yo estaba completamente loca…bueno hablar frente a una tumba no ayuda mucho precisamente —reí sin ganas — En fin creo que lo que tu madre puso en ella es muy lindo.

_Aquí yace mi cuerpo mas no mi alma_

—Oscurecerá pronto creo que será mejor que me marche… a si te traje lirios, siempre dijiste que creías que eran muy hermosas — después de acomodar las flores me levante, las piernas me hormiguearon un poco —Adiós Edward

Un leve trueno se escucho, eleve mi rostro y dos gotas de lluvia cayeron, una en una de mis mejillas y la otra justo en el centro de mis labios.

—Yo también te amo… —Susurre mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban —Nos volveremos a ver…Lo prometo

_** A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd...**_

* * *

** Hola apareci jajajaja, imagino que ha estas alturas les habra sorprendido el final, o al menos eso creo yo. Lo estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo, no estaba segura de si dejarlo tal y como esta o cambiar el final pero me decidi por seguir mi idea original y pues ahi la tienen.**

**Me gustaria que me dejanran sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos ¿Pero no sean tan malas si? jajajaja no en serio sea lo que sea que quieran opinar esta bien para mi. **

**Respecto a mis otras historias, aprovecho para disculparme por no haber actualizado aun, es solo que los examenes me han tenido absorta pero ya me voy a poner las pilas, Traviesa seduccion es probable suba capitulo estos dias tal vez el martes y en cuanto a Llanto silencioso pero me temo que esa tendra que esperar un poquito mas pero no se preocupen esta misma semana me voy a poner a trabajar en ella. **

**Bueno muchas gracias por su paciencia, y por fa dejen Reviews ¿si?**

**Cuidense mucho **

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Chao**


End file.
